Room Raiders: Sky High Edition
by chinesefortunecookies
Summary: What if MTV decided to do a Sky High Room Raiders episode? Hopeful humor? Rated T for sexual suggestions. FINISHED!
1. Introduction

Something my friend thought of.

I do not own Sky High, Room Raiders, or anything else. 

ROOM RAIDERS: SKY HIGH STUDENT'S EDITION

X3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3

"Hello, and welcome to a special edition of Room Raiders, where students of Sky High raid each other's rooms." An announcer well, announced. " We have three young girls, who have know idea that their rooms are about to be raided, and a handsome boy who will raid their rooms. Let's go to house number 1!"

A van pulled up to Layla's house and knocked three times on the door, which was immediately answered by the anxious red head.

"Will!" She exclaimed before screaming as she was dragged into the navy blue van.

House #2

Maj was about to clean her room when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it, but didn't have enough time to say "Were not buying" before she was picked up and thrown into the van (which of course was replaced by a stunt double dressed in pink because they didn't want to scare the little 8 year olds sneaking this (which was ruined because the double wore a skirt so they saw her undies, the little kids showed their mommies and MTV was sued for ruined future)).

"Hey Magenta." Her best friend said.

House #3

Gwen Grayson was just released from jail, and was walking to her empty house as someone lassoed? her to the van.

"Gwen?" She heard an all too familiar voice question. She looked and saw the hippie that had a crush on Stronghold and the Goth sidekick.

"What's going on?" Layla questioned. As if on que, the small television screen flickered on and Warren Peace appeared.

"Hello ladies. I'm Warren Peace, as you probably know, since we go to the same school. I'm going to raid your rooms with these," He said, pulling out a pair of tongs and a light (anybody know what that's called?), "And determine which of you three is the best type for me."

"Daaaaaamn" All three of the girls said at once.

"He's hotter then the last time I saw him."

"We will start with house number 1 after these short messages!" The announcer said

"Oh (beep)." Layla half said, half yelled.

X3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3

So, what do you think? I'm hoping to get Layla's up by tonight, but I'm celebrating my birthday tomorrow, it IS my birthday the next day, and then the next is well, Christmas.


	2. Layla's room

Room Raiders: Sky High Edition

**I own nothing.**

I will be switching between in the house and in the van, so read carefully.

X3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3

"And were back!" The announcer shouted, "Before we left, our three females saw the hunky male they may be paired with, and were especially glad about it! Let's go to house number 1!"

In the van 

"Oh no, oh no, OH NO!" Layla repeated, "This is horrible!"

"What could YOU have in room that's so bad" Gwen asked in disgust, "Did you finally do 'it' with Will?"

Layla blushed furiously, "No!" she exclaimed.

"You're a really bad liar, Layla." Magenta pointed out

At Layla's house 

Warren knocked on the door. No answer, so he opened the metal door (saves the trees!) and entered the medium sized home.

"Looks like you still live with your 'rents," the pyro commented at the large kitchen and dining table. He went to the nearest door, "But let's go to what we really want to see. Your room."

" Oh no, don't go in there," Layla advised, " That's my little brother's room. He has tons of Star Wars, GI Joe, and Zelda junk in his room." The two others stared.

He started to open the door when there was mumbling and a rather chubby hand went in front of the camera, pointing to a flower-covered door across the hallway. Layla sighed in relief.

" Thank God"

"Let's see what you have." Warren said as he went in.

If you didn't know that it was Layla's room, you would of thought it was the plant room. Every thing was either green or pink (the hippie kind of pink D), making SOME viewers cringe. Everything was pretty well put together, but one corner opposite of the door had piles of green, brown and beige clothing all over what seemed like a clothes hamper.

"Hmm, nice variety of colors," Warren commented sarcastically "You need more clothes too, of course"

"You shouldn't be talking, black maniac" Layla responded, crossing her arms and giving the clueless man a pout. Maj hit her hard. "Everybody hates me." She sighed.

Warren went over to the green flowery bed and put his gloved hand over the covers.

"Silk." He stated. "That's cool. Very cool." He gave the camera 'one of those sooo darn cute smiles'. The girls each gave a 'Squee!' in result.

He lay down on the bed and snuggled into the pillow. "So soft." He stated. He shifted and stretched for a minute before getting up.

Layla's eyes went **_huge_**. Bold, italics, underline. **_Huge_**.

"I will never wash my sheets again," She commented while the two others nodded in awe.

"Now, under the bed." The pyro said with a grin. Layla crossed her fingers.

"Please don't find it. Please don't find it." She repeated.

He found it. With the tongs.

"Holy –censored-." Warren said as he grabbed a pair of **red, white and blue** boxers. "What have you been doing"

"AH HA!" Gwen shouted as she stood up and pointed at Layla. "I KNEW you did it with Will!"

"Are you really the Royal Pain we saw three homecomings ago?" Magenta asked, obviously freaked out.

"Maybe" The 'psycho' said.

"Why are THESE in here?" Warren asked to the camera. "Please tell me your brother hid them in here. And if that's not the case, don't tell me."

There was a buzz.

"Well, looks like times up." Warren said. "Nice seeing your room."

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3

Different room type thing.

"Some things I liked about Room #1 were the bed, and the paint job. I really like silk, and green just kind of calls to me." Warren said. "What I didn't like is pretty obvious. The boxers. If she has them in there, she obviously had done _something_ lately with a boy."

**_FIN_**

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3

Yay! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for forever. School is SUCH a drag.

Any who, I obviously won't update for a whilst. But, if you give me suggestions in your WONDERFUL reviews, I may update soooooon. DDDDDDDDD

_**Next up:**_

Magenta's room!


	3. Magenta's room

So sorry my lovelies, my father deleted all of the data on my laptop and I didn't have a backup so it's very delayed. Thank you sooooo much for all of the great reviews so you all get cookies. **_ON WITH THE STORY_**.

X3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3

"Aaand were back!" the announcer, well, announced. "In our last episode (AN: I have no idea if they go by episodes or not but whatever) Warren checked out Layla's room and found some, well, _interesting _things. So now we're gonna see what he thinks of Room number two!"

"Oh crap"

X3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3

"Okay, okay" Warren said to himself, "Maybe this will be a bit more my type then that other girl."

Back in the van, Maj was biting her nails off, possibly poisoning herself with the nail polish.

"Don't worry Maj," Layla comforted, "It seems pretty bad in the beginning, but it actually feels good to know that you don't have to hide that stuff." It didn't work.

"You don't **know** what my room looks like!" She protested "There's a **reason** I never let you guys in my room when you're over!" Layla sighed and gave up.

Warren was already inside the house and realized that all of the rooms were upstairs, unlike the previous house. He darted upstairs and immediately recognized the door that led to the raidee's room.

It was a wooden door with 'CAUTION' tape plastered all over it and the doorknob was black and red striped.

He turned the knob, and to his well, horror, there were pink, yes pink, rodents of all kinds everywhere, and I mean _everywhere._

"Oh God" Warren and Magenta said at the same time.

"You're not off on a good start, number two, I'll tell you that." Peace remarked. Maj just hung her head in shame.

"On the plus side, I like your bed and mirror. Very nice" He smiled a rather sympathetic smile to the camera. Maj perked up. A bit. Not a lot though. The mirror was a Victorian style mirror with ivory around the corners and the bed was a century gothic black boards with various shades of purple.

"Okay, let's check out your closet" He said going toward the doors with a hope that her closet was better then the rodents. He opened them to see, actually, nothing but clothes and shoes, mainly boots. The clothes were very close to her bed, shades of purple and black. Most of the shirts were torn fishnet under leather tank tops with zippers adorning them. And most of the bottoms were skirts with chains of various lengths.

"Ooh, kinky" The pyro remarked about the zippers and chains, "But, were are the safety pins?"

He closed the door and went to the bed "Let's see if your clean" He said with a smirk. Maj just curled up and rocked back and forth.

He pulled out the light, tore the sheets off the bed and turned the light on.

She wasn't.

"Oh, dirty girl" He seductively remarked "But wait! I think it's… oh that's disgusting… It's **glowing!**"

"Oh My God, Maj, you did it with Zack!" Layla screamed over excitedly.

"Shut up!" She yelled back. "You did it with Will!"

"Yeah but still!** His** doesn't glow!"

"Whatever."

Back at the house, Warren decided to take a peak at Maj's computer. He clicked on my videos and a screen came up with only one video, which was untitled. He clicked on the video and Barney, the purple dinosaur, came up singing and dancing (At the same time)

Warren left the house without a word.

"IT WAS MY SISTER!"

"Suuuure…"

"Shut up, Gwen"

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3

"Some things I liked were the bed and mirror they definitely showed originality. So did her clothes.

"Some things I _didn't_ like, obviously, were the pink rodents and the Barney video. Very scary.

"I'm neutral about the glowing sperm. I just don't know what exactly it means."

Join us next for room number 2, GWEN!

X3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3

So, how repulsive was it? I personally liked it, but that's because I wrote it.

_**REVIEW!**_


	4. Gwen's room

Gosh I am SO so so so sorry I haven't updated. Summers been a drag.

Anywho I'm going on a trip soon so I can write then.

To the Story!

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3

"I think you know who gets embarrassed to an ungodly matter this time around." The announcer said in a bored tone. He also mumbled something along the lines of "I don't get paid enough for this…

But on the contrary, Gwen did not seem to be concerned with the fact that her room that she had not seen in 3 years was being raided, but the two younger girls could not be more ecstatic about it.

"She probably has a lot of weapons in it!" Lela whispered to Maj.

"Or a secret passage way to her 'lair'" The still-creeped-out-by-the-fact-that-anybody-including-Zac-could-have-seen-her-room rodent-girl replied.

"You two DO know I can hear you, right?" Gwen said, exasperated because they jumped to the conclusion that she was violent JUST because she tried to turn the whole school into babies and raise them as villains. Did they REALLY think she was like that? Honestly…

Back to Warren, he was pretty glad that this was nearing over. He was pretty disappointed with the other rooms. The house he was pulling up to was covered with ivory and was otherwise painted a faded white color. There were no cars and when he stepped inside, it seemed she didn't live with her parents.

"I like the pad number 3" Warren complimented, petting the velvet love seat (I had to have Warren say "pad". It's just so.. not him. :D) "But lets go have a party in your room."

Gwen giggled at the fact that loner boy said party.

Pyro-man walked up the stairs to the nearest door and opened it. "Ohhh, you like blue" He said. And boy was it true. Almost her entire room was SOME shade of blue, save the assortment of pink clothing that was strewn across the room. He wandered to the amazingly elegant clock on her wall. It was comely, with Roman numerals and the three hands had diamonds at the end. (Not the rock, but the shape) "Nice. Real nice" Warren said. The whole entire **room** was elegant. Or so it seemed.

Yes yes, like the past two rooms, this one has a fairly interesting twist to it.

"OMG, OMG WHAT IS IT/shiftslash/" Layla asked, actually saying 'omg'. 

"Is it leftover Taco Bell?" Magenta asked, receiving stares. (Shut up. I'm in a car and we passed one)

"No, you idiots, its an X-rated photo of her past affairs with Penny" A mysterious voice said from out of nowhere. Gwen fell out of her seat and started to cry.

Well, oddly enough, the mysterious voice was the closest. Warren sat down with a battered up book, seeing as it stuck out with in the perfect-ness of the rest of the room.

He opened it up, ignored the warning in the front about evil bunnies eating your grave if you read the diary, and started to read what was basically in it.

"World domination.. blah blah blah Pacifier… blah blah.. Will's a sucker" Gwen got hit by Layla "The Commander sucks trees.. blah blah... I had an affair with Penny" Everybody stared at Gwen who, had her jaw be down any more, it would have touched the ground. "Just kidding about that last one.. Ohhh what's this?" He looked the last page which had very little written on it.

"Oh Em Geeeee, Speed is soooo cute! I wish I could date Speed!" Warren mocked in a fake girly voice.

"**_WHAT?" _**Gwen yelled at the top of her lungs. Meanwhile, an author in a car cackled crazily.

"Whoa. I think we should leave it that" Warren said, leaving the room "But nice clown statue next to your bed."

'What the heck is Stitches doing there?" Magenta asked.

"Nooo idea" Gwen replied.

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3

"I loved her room and clock" Warren said, kinda bug eyed. "And the fact she's not with her rents."

"But I didn't like the fact she likes Speed. Just. Ew."

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3

End of chapter 3! Next up is Warrens room!

Not to mention: **The Decision! BUM BUM BUUUUMMMM**

So review, and I'll try to make Warrens room Real interesting.

_Wink wink, nudge nudge._

By the way, I hope that anybody who likes Speed is not offended by this chapter. People normally dislike Speed in the looks department, so he was a natural decision. 8)


	5. Warrens Room and the Desicion

I do not own Sky High. Nor do I own Strawberry Shortcake, Hello Kitty, or Room Raiders. I only own the GwenxSpeed pairing. :D 

ANY WAY, to the STORYYYYY!

X3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3

"Okay. Here's the final decision." The announcer mysteriously said. "The big deal. La décision finale. (French) A decisão final. (Portuguese) Die abschließende Entscheidung. (German!) Het…" He was interrupted.

"Shut the Hell up already!" Warren yelled, fire hands ready to attack. (See? I didn't totally change Warren. He's still the crazy-psyco-pyro-maniac we all know and love. -)

"Okay okay," He said, looking scared for his sake. "Anyway, Warren doit choisir entre.."

"**_ENGLISH!"_** Warren threw a fire ball at the announcer, hitting him squarely in the jaw. The announcer was quickly rushed to a hospital, occasionally yelling out "Life! It's flashing before my eyes!" then quietly saying "Man, I spent a lot of time being unemployed." Hmm, I wonder why..

A female voice then appeared on the scene, assumingly taking the previous announcer's place. She looked like elegant type. Glasses, suit, black hair in a neat bun. "A'ight, everybody, lets start this shinding!" She yelled in a thick country accent. "This Warren 'ere is gonna pick from three other girlie's-"

"HEY WAIT!" Warren yelled angrily, "What do you mean "other girls"? _Are you calling me a chick?_"

"Yep." The new announcer said without hesitation.

"Oh, _Nah-uh, girlfriend!_" Warren snapped. Literarily. He did the little snap thing that people do. (Oh my, this is **the** best visual in the world: A ghetto fabulous Warren)

"OKAYY, anyway, here comes the van, so Warren, BE PREPARED!" A (new) announcer said.

"Oh you totally copied Lion King." Warren remarked.

X3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3

"Okay girls." Gwen said. "This is **our** chance to get Warren. We never will be able to retrieve our dignity, or in Magenta's case, her status," Maj glowered, stifling a sob "But it's our turn to _get Warren back!_"

So, our three girls ran toward Warren's brick house: **Bay watch style!** Gwen lead the girls, supposeivly David Haselhoff, so Layla and Maj wondered if she was going to be in the next Spongebob movie. (Haha, new story idea!)

The trio stepped inside and automatically gasped. He totally had a shrine to Strawberry Shortcake! (Okay, maybe not totally Warren. –sweat drop-) And they knew it was his because it had tons of pictures of him and a person in the Strawberry Shortcake suit. And then everybody swooned because Warren was smiling.

"Aww! It takes a real man to like little girl stuff!" Layla exclaimed, picking up the little booties that might have fit on Warrens fingers.

"Or gay…" Maj said, wide-eyed, viewing the dress that might actually fit Warren.

"Alright then," Gwen said, tonguing the underwear. "Let's move on."

The house was one floor, so they simply looked inside the rooms, before seeing a Strawberry Shortcake covered door.

"Warren's." All three said.

Now, if you thought that Warren's room was filled with more Strawberry stuff, you were incredibly wrong. No, his room was amazingly different from the rest of the house. His stuff sticks out like a sore thumb compared to the rest of the house's treasures. His room's theme was Hello Kitty. Sooo different.

"No way!" They all yelled.

"He's even got a TV!" Layla said.

"And bed sheets!" Gwen said. "Pink!"

"AWW IT'S SO CUUUUTE!" Maj yelled, squeezing a plushy. The other girls just shook their heads.

_Hmm… I wonder if he's a boxer guy…. _Gwen wondered. She peeked inside the drawers until she found his unmentionables.

And so, I will respect Warrens privacy and leave his unmentionables, _un mentioned._

Haha. YEAH RIGHT.

"OH MY LORD AND JESUS!" Gwen yelled, making Magenta drop the plushy, and Layla put away a shirt with the saying 'My shirt is so ninja, you'd think I'm naked' on it, both to look in the technopathics direction.

"What?" The hippie asked to the shaking Gwen.

"He owns granny panties." Gwen relied.

He owns granny panties. Four words. Apparently that's all it takes to send three 'super heroes' in to ballistic mode. But for my laziness issues (And the fact that I would have to up the rating to M), we will skip that part.

"I can not believe that." Maj said, after several obscenities and a few thrown things across the room.

"Believe what?" An all to familiar voice.

All three heads turned toward the door. Veryyy slowly. Then the chaos ensued.

"WHAT NOTHING!" "NOTHING ABOUT YOUR GAYNESSS…. I mean obsession with Hello Kitty…" Gwen said, a sweat drop on the back of her head.

"Oh yea… that…" Warren murmured, an even bigger sweat drop on the back of her…. I mean his head. -

"Ugh… Lets just get this over with." Layla said. She did NOT want to deal with the pain afterward, but could not stand this any longer.

"Fine" Warren said. "Lets go to the kitchen"

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3 TO THE KITCHEN-MOBILE, ROBIN! x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3

Okay. I liked all of your rooms. Really. Except for a few things." Warren said.

"Room 1, you had an amazing bed, and the paint job was beautiful.

"But you had boxers under the bed. It tells me you're seeing some boy, and I couldn't bear knowing that if I dated you.

"Room 3. I loved your room, as well. It was beautiful, and your clock was pure elegance.

"But you like Speed. This might get in the way of things. And uh, ew." Gwen mentally cursed the author to the fiery pits of Hell, and author just laughed. Veryy loud.

"Would author please get on with the story?" Layla asked. Yes, yes. Author apologizes.

"And Room number two." Warren finished, sighing slightly. "Your room and clothing showed originality. I respect that. But the Pink! And the Barney! AND THE SPERM! Its to much. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Maj exited without a word, except maybe a few murmurs of "Stupid hypocrite" and "At least I wear the right sex of underwear."

"And…" Warren trailed off, adding suspense.

BUMP BUMP 

**BUMP BUMP**

BUMP BUMP… 

"Room number 1, I'm dismissing you too." He finished.

Layla was extremely ecstatic.

"OH YEAH! I'M OUTTA HERE!" She yelled, jumping out the door.

"Well, that leaves me." Gwen said, looking to the floor, admiring her foot wear.

"Yep. It sure does." Warren said with a smile.

AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER.

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3

Ha. I lied..

Three Weeks Later 

"You stupid woman!"

"You idiotic pyro!"

"I'm leaving! I never want to see you again!"

"Good! Neither do I! Maybe my house won't be so dirty and Strawberry scented!"

Yea. Things didn't turn out so well between Warren and Gwen.

But are you really surprised?

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3

BETCHA WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT ENDING, WERE YA?

And thus ends the Room Raiders Series. As you can see, I lost interest in this story a long time ago. I'm sorry. If a LOYAL Sky High fan would like to remake the story, they are no doubt allowed. :)

Behind the "I hate you" part of the ending:

Even though MTV won't show it, I'm pretty sure most couples from Room Raiders end up like this. Leave to me to see the pessimistic side of things. WOOT!

I tried to make this story as amusing as I could, without making it sound idiotic. / I'm guessing since I got zero flames, of even criticism, I succeeded. Yay!

Even though it has size issues, I hope you enjoyed my story. I probably won't make another soon. But you never know. ;D


End file.
